Sphinx
The Great Universal Sphinx is an alien entity of unknown make residing on planet Krell. He challenges the Paladins of Voltron to pass his tests in order to prove themselves worthy of the information about the Yalexian pearl's location. Appearance Sphinx2.png|Ziggurat form. Sphinx3.png|Transforming. Sphinx4.png|True form. The sphinx is towering quadrupedal alien that appears to be artificial to some degree. He has five claws on each foot, a pair of "feathered" wings on his back, and a long tail comprised of brown tube-like structures that also make up the "hair" protruding from the back of his head. He has a pair of arms with five clawed fingers on each hand. The sphinx is covered in gold, yellow, green, and red plated material on his head, torso, and limbs, while other parts of his body are covered in brown material. His head seems to be fused wit the ornate golden and red spiked crown adorning it, and he has two yellow horns that protrude from his forehead. The sphinx has a set of white teeth and red eyes. When the sphinx changes form, the inside of his components appear black with red markings, and his ziggurat form is completely gold. Personality Highly conceited, the sphinx is an alien that prides himself on his vast knowledge of the universe and carries himself as a greater being than those around him. He enjoys challenging other species in the universe, if only to prove himself superior to them by designing tests guaranteeing his opponent's defeat and his own victory. He is highly stubborn and possessive of the information he has collected, only desiring to reveal it to those he deems worthy - though he seems unwilling to ever consider anyone as such. The sphinx admits that his superiority complex is pathetic. Abilities The sphinx calls himself a repository of research, and has studied the known universe for over a million years. This grants him immensely vast knowledge that he can determine where a Yalex most likely will be. The sphinx has the ability to transform himself into a ziggurat pyramid and lie dormant, and has implied he has the ability to travel the universe, as he has visited Earth long ago. He is capable of flight, as his wings are strong enough to lift him into the air. In his ziggurat form, the sphinx can create rooms that have items and computer systems, and rearrange himself. He employs red mushrooms inside his body that can control whoever they attach to, as well as read the minds of their hosts. This information is transmitted to the sphinx or used create a mushroom with the exact mind of its former host. Trivia * The sphinx is a comic-exclusive character. * The sphinx claims he is responsible for the Earth game of chess, in that he once challenged humans using the game in the distant past. Although humans failed to pass the test, they remembered the game - if at first wrongly making the king the most powerful piece until correcting that the queen is the most powerful. * The sphinx is a reference to the mythological sphinx. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens